


Change

by SoakedbreaD



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Somewhat of a coffee shop au, i'm new to this what tf am i supposed to tag, no beta we die like men, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoakedbreaD/pseuds/SoakedbreaD
Summary: Tom decided to change his routine a little, and got a nice reward for it.
Relationships: Matt/Tom (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 8





	Change

It was a cold winter afternoon. Most people would stay in their homes, seeking the sweet warmth of their bed, the rest usually going to nearby Cafés as to drink some good, hot beverage.  
And Tom opted for the second option.

He originally planned to just stay at his apartment and binge watch some random series he'd find on Netflix, but he'd already been doing that for weeks now, and he wanted some change.

So here he was, in a cool Café not far from his home, sipping on hot chocolate, without forgetting the chill music that was playing in his dark blue ear buds.  
His eyes were fixated on the old notebook that he brought with him, staring at the song ideas he'd drunkenly wrote a couple of days ago.  
With a confused look on his face, he tried desperately to make out anything that was actually written on the paper, but all he could see were random mashed up symbols, and words that he was sure weren't part of the English dictionary.  
All in all, it was complete gibberish.

But while he was re-questioning his life choices, a tall, ginger headed man approached his table.

"Excuse me?" Said man asked.

Tom's head shot up, wondering who the hell dared interrupt him in his thoughts. But he quickly calmed down when he realized it was just the cashier.  
Per respect, he took out his right ear bud, giving his attention to the man before him.

"Your bill," The stranger simply said, sliding a piece of paper on the table.

"But wait, I-" He didn't even manage to finish his sentence that the cashier was already gone, going back behind the counter. "-already paid."

Tom looked down at the small, neatly folded paper in front of him. He then gently put down his drink, before opening said paper and looking inside.

"Oh, oh of course."

In it was someone's phone number, presumably the man's, followed by "Text me! :D -Matt".  
A small smile appearing on his face, Tom added the number as one of his phone contacts.

This wasn't necessarily the change he expected, but it definitely was one he could work with.


End file.
